


The Game

by adafrog



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the card table, triad isn't the only game.<br/>Written for the BSG ficathon. Challenge is: Character or pairing L/K; want banter, subtext, and secondary characters; don't want character death, babies, or sappiness. Hope I got close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

I stepped into the rec room, a little hesitant. Still used to the way it was, the air filled with smoke; tables covered with cards, credits, and ambrosia; pilots boasting and cussing as they fleeced each other out of precious credits. In general, of course, credit-wise, they would all end up back where they started, over the course of several nights. All except one pilot- Starbuck. No, Starbuck always managed to hold on to a good portion of her winnings time after time.

Nowadays, however, everything was different. The air pristine as it ever would get aboard a battlestar. Tables covered in cards still, but the glasses were filled with whatever hooch the deck crew could make-the Gods help anyone who drank too much of it. Occasionally they played with credits, but the things of worth now were simple items-soap, gum, new shirts-things they wouldn't have had a second thought for before. Amazing how things change.

Looking at Starbuck, I had to admit that not everything had changed. She still managed to end up with most of the winnings on any given night. I wouldn't admit it, but I'm perfectly fine with that fact, it comforts me in a way I don't want to acknowledge.

Slowly walking to the table, I took time to scan that night's competition. As well as Starbuck, there was Helo- I still thought of him as a cylon lover, but I'm starting to realize that if Starbuck thought someone was okay, then he or she was probably okay. Next to Helo was Gaeta, apparently losing as usual. Gaeta's other neighbor was the ever present Dee-I wonder when they'll get a clue already, but it wasn't my business. Heading for the empty chair on the other side of Dee, I noted Lee was seated in his usual place close to Starbuck, but no closer than usual. Not that that was any of my business, either, but considering they were the de facto parents of the remaining pilots, they were essentially family. Not that any of the pilots would say anything-who wants to end up with shifts cleaning vipers with toothbrushes-but they deserved at least a little happiness, and, from what the pilots had seen, they only time one was happy and content was when the other also was. Too bad they had to fight it like the idiots they were. Not that I would ever call them that out loud, I do have some self preservation, after all.

The thought made me smirk as I sat down. Unfortunately, generally being a lot more observant than certain people and her nuggets thought she was, Starbuck noticed the smirk.

"So Racetrack," Kara drawled, giving her a deceptively sweet smile. "You, uh, got something interesting to tell us?"

Trying very hard to keep said smirk, I shook my head, shrugged my shoulders.

I watched as Kara nudged Lee. He had been focusing intently on his cards, probably hoping to actually get a good hand, for once. Either that, or to not throw up, he did have a few glasses piled up in front of him. For all that, though, he wasn't surprised when Kara bumped him, and in fact, seemed to lean into it. Looking up from his cards, he gave me an appraising glance, then looked briefly at Kara, remaining quiet.

With anyone else, that would have been the end of the matter. But not with them, oh no. Kara was relentless in everything she did, and getting gossip out of people was no different. Which, in general, wouldn't have been such a bad thing, except that she then proceeded to spread it about in the most embarrassing way possible. Although Kara apparently called it morale building. Whatever. And while Kara was bad, Lee was worse. Not that he would spread it around-although once he told Kara, and he would tell her, it would eventually make the rounds-but that it's almost like your dad knowing, or at least your big brother. He'd give these knowing looks and smirks, and drop little hints whenever he could for weeks. At least Kara would let something go after a few days. Not Lee, no, he apparently liked to draw out his amusement. Not that I could blame them. Much. They were always at the center of gossip and speculation, so they deserved a little distraction of their own. As long as it wasn't me.

Helo watched the exchange with amusement, knowing they were in for a good night at cards. He nodded at me, waiting for my bet, "Come on guys, are we playing cards, or twenty questions?"

Choking back a sigh of relief, I threw in a bar of soap. Not too extravagant just yet. If I overplayed, then they'd really know something was up.

The hand moved on, Lee actually winning, despite his apparent previous frustration with his cards. I'd have to watch him, should have known he'd have a good triad face. He pulled in the booty, then started stacking it in neat piles.

Kara looked over his winnings nodding approvingly. She briefly ran her finger over partial chocolate bar, then cocked her head. "Hey Lee, you might as well just push that over this way, it's all going to end up mine, anyway."

Groans from the table, while Helo whined, "Where do you get all that luck, anyway, Starbuck?" He glared at her, then made a show of checking her sleeves for cards.

"Hey," Kara laughed, fending him off. "I come by this completely naturally. One hundred percent perfection," she boasted, giving her best shit eating grin in the face of more groans from around the table.

"Whatever, Starbuck." Lee rolled his eyes, then grabbed one of his bars of soap, and threw it in her pile. "You might want to use this, by the way." He leaned fractionally closer and sniffed. Making a face, he pulled back, "your perfection's a little strong today."

Starbuck picked at her shirt, then gave as innocent a look as she could muster. "This was just washed, what," she looked at Lee, "three days ago? Isn't that when you last did laundry?"

I laughed with the rest as Lee choked on his hooch. "Oh sir, that's a waste of good alcohol there."

Lee adopted his best put upon face, and threw a razor in front of him. "Let's go, Gaeta."

A few hands later, I had actually managed to accumulate a sizeable pile of goods. I may not be the best player in the room, but I've been getting better with practice. Well, that, and finally learning that you sometimes get more information from watching someone than from trying to get them to say anything. From all the things I've learned from Starbuck, that may be the most useful. Of course, it occurred after my crush on Apollo had been found out, and spread throughout the ready room one day. I thought she had been so good at hiding it, but apparently Starbuck wasn't fooled. Of course, she always tends to keep a close eye on Apollo, so perhaps it isn't that surprising, after all.

Speaking of which...I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was quite handsome. And strong. And very, very manly. Catching myself in a sigh, I realized that even if he hadn't been my superior officer, there'd never be a chance with him, anyway.

Trying to hold back a grin, I watched as he carefully topped off Starbuck's glass without her having to ask for it. Then I laughed out loud with the rest of the table when Starbuck drank from his, anyway. Nope, never a chance.

Which was fine with me now. I'd found someone of my own to care about. He wasn't as handsome, definitely wasn't CAG, but he was just as manly. And sweet, caring, thoughtful, and damn sexy when he wasn't being a complete goofball. We were already friends, but I had discovered that I wanted more. I wasn't quite sure yet if he felt the same, but I thought so. Now if I could only figure that out before Starbuck found out.

"So Racetrack..." Starbuck drawled for the second time that night.

'Too late," I thought glumly.

"...you haven't been spending as much time with us lately..."

Hoping to deflect, I replied quickly. "Well, you know, flying, saving the fleet does take a bit out of one's social time." 'Did I really just say that?'

Twin snorts of laugher assailed her ears. 'Yep, I did.'

Lee made a show of appraising her. "Far be it for me..."

"Us," Starbuck interjected.

He gave her an apologetic nod, "Far be it for us to deprive you of time to spend in such august company as this." He spread his arm around the table, indicating his fellow players. "Perhaps we should rectify that," he frowned thoughtfully. Turning to Starbuck, he offered, "what do you think? Maintenance?"

Starbuck broke into an evil smirk. "Well...sir...," she winked, "that would still keep her away several hours of each day. No," she shook her head, "I think cleaning up in the locker rooms would be best. That way we could keep a close eye on her at all times."

Holding up as brave a front as I could, I looked to her fellow players for help, realizing they were probably gonna let me hang alone on this one. I'd gotten herself into it, after all. Besides, it had entertainment value for days. Nope, no help there.

Of course, now that I thought about it, hanging out in the locker rooms all day would give me plenty of chances to, um, inspect my fellow pilots.

As if sensing her thoughts, Starbuck spoke again. "On second thought," here Starbuck gave her an appraising glance, "the other pilots..."

"certain other pilots," Lee broke in knowingly.

"Yes, certain other pilots might distract her from her job," Starbuck finished.

I had a moment of sheer panic as I realized they knew. Reining it in, I hoped against hope that they didn't know who, although with them it was pretty much a certainty. But, I thought happily, Starbuck had been questioning me, so maybe all was not lost. I took a deep breath, got my wits together, and gave them a saucy grin. "Well, it can't be helped, sirs. Knowing what a real man looks like," I bit back a laugh as Apollo blushed, "it's hard not to compare and find them wanting."

As groans of feigned pain arose from the offended pilots, Starbuck's boisterous laughter reassured her. Unable to contain it, I finally let loose my own.

Finally, the table calmed down, and play resumed, each player focusing on their cards, still trying to not let Starbuck get everything.

I looked over as Starbuck quietly cleared her throat. Knowing it wasn't over, but glad she wasn't announcing this to the room-yet-I waited for the other woman to speak.

"You know Racetrack, you are such a dog."

I tried, I really tried not to turn white, but that was it-Starbuck knew. Not only did she know, but he knew, if his smirk had anything to do with it. So what next? I was waiting for the wisecracking woman to start shouting it, but it never came, which actually made me more nervous. I raised her head slowly, and finally plucked up the courage to look her in the eye. What I saw there was not what I was expecting. Was that almost...understanding? But the look changed before I could decide for sure.

"Racetrack, get in the game." Helo looked at me impatiently.

"Yah yah, keep your drawers on." I looked down at my cards again, then grabbed a stick of gum and threw it in the pot. Taking a quick glance again at Starbuck and Apollo, I knew I was in the game, but the rules had changed, and I'd give anything to know what they were. Knowing them, though, they'd offer up one or two every so often. I just hoped I'd figure it out before I had to spend the rest of my life-however long that would be-hiding in my bunk.


End file.
